Metal lead frames used in the production of plastic encapsulated electrical components are usually made with temporary metal bars connected between each adjacent pair of leads. The bars are integral with the lead frame and are referred to by a variety of terms such as tie strips, stabilizer bars, dam bars, spacer bars, etc. They serve usually two functions: they hold the leads in proper spaced relationship during processing and they restrict the outward flow of fluid plastic during the molding operation. Both functions are completed when processing is complete. The bars, which we refer to here as spacer bars, are punched out with a die stamp after the molding operation is complete.